


The Blood of a Wolf

by CanineR7A7



Category: Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because Wolfbloods are awesome, Completely ignores season 3, Maddy needs a hug, Other, Protective Rhydian, The main OC is a Wolfblood, There will be Whitewood redemption in this, and further seasons, but don't expect it at the start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Instead of confronting the Smiths about what she knew, Whitewood kidnaps Maddy in an attempt to learn as much as she can about the wolfbloods. When they realise she’s missing, her friends set out to find her with nothing more to go on than a few drops of blood and a strange dog who seems to be everywhere.





	1. Chapter 1

Rhydian tapped his pen anxiously against the table as he stared at the door, biting his lip when the bell went; he could feel Shannon and Tom’s eyes staring at him – not needing to look to know they were worried too. Maddy hadn’t shown up for days, at first they’d brushed it off as her being ill – it was still possible, wolfblood or not – but the worry had set in after the third day. They’d reasoned the Smiths would’ve told them something if there was a problem, but even that reassurance was wearing thin.

“Rhydian?” He looked up when the teacher said his name and quickly answered the register, hoping that he wouldn’t be picked to answer any questions that day. The day passed in a blur and he wasn’t entirely sure how he’d got to each lesson, but he chose not to focus on that too hard. The three of them gathered at the front of the school, quickly deciding to head to the Smith’s house and find out what was going on with Maddy. None of them noticed the large dog walking behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at the house relatively quickly, hammering on the door until Dan opened it, barely noticing his hopeful expression as they barged in.

“Where’s Maddy?” Rhydian asked as soon as Emma entered the room, the teens felt the worry stirring at their expressions.

“We thought she was with you.” Rhydian stumbled as though someone had punched him, the other two not doing any better. There was silence as they all came to the same realisation, Maddy was missing and they had no way of knowing where she was. Before another word could be said, a scratching sound could be heard from the front door.

“What was that?” Dan asked rhetorically as he approached the door, cautiously opening it only for a dog to slip inside. The five of them turned to stare at it; it greatly resembled a husky, the same crystal blue eyes and black and white markings – they noticed a leather collar around its neck, it was black in colour with a scratched up dog tag hanging from it, Shannon crouched down to read what it said, the engraving was nearly invisible against the grey color.

“Shasta? There isn’t a phone number or anything.” She explained as she stood up, not entirely liking the way the dog stared at her, as if it knew something they didn’t. The dog barked as it turned to face Rhydian, Emma and Dan – completely ignoring Shannon and Tom.

“What’s it doing?” Tom whispered as it cautiously approached Emma, sniffing her hand before rearing back – head tilting to face Tom, then Rhydian. It then proceeded to prowl around the room they were in, stopping once it seemed to decide the area was safe.

“Shasta?” Shannon called out hesitantly, watching the dog’s head tilt before it barked again. The dog sent one last glance at each of them as if deciding how much to trust them. A few moments passed before it started pawing at its collar, taking the hint, Rhydian approached and loosened the leather until it could be slipped over the dog’s head. ‘Shasta’ immediately shook to get used to the loss before something unexpected happened; the dog’s muscular form rippled, the five of them watching in shock as it was replaced by a girl who seemed to be the same age as the teens. The girl stood up, limbs cracking at the movement, and gazed coolly at them.


	3. Chapter 3

“Who are you?” Tom asked when it became clear no one else was going to say anything, the girl’s gaze panned over to him, though she hardly moved.

“The name’s Cayden Arion, though you can keep calling me Shasta if you want.” The comment was probably meant to be humorous but the girl’s tone was emotionless, Tom shifted uncomfortably the longer she stared at him.

“What are you?” Shannon asked, mostly to give Tom a break, and partially because she wasn’t sure how the girl would react to them knowing.

“Don’t play coy with me, it won’t work.” Her tone didn’t change though her stance shifted from commanding to relaxed as soon as the words left her mouth. She leaned back against the wall, gazing at each of them again before breathing out a sigh.

“So, I’m guessing you’re the pack who’s down one member?” The five of them stiffened, how did she know?

“I know you’re wolfbloods, I also know you’re wondering why you didn’t notice I was one.” She directed at the three in question, all of them murmuring in agreement.

“Quite simple really, I’m a sub-species.” Wolfbloods had sub-species? Emma and Dan seemed to understand what that meant, the teens? Not so much.

“Wait, sub-species? What do you mean?” Rhydian blurted out, Cayden seemed shocked for a moment but that quickly gave way to a thoughtful expression.

“Truthfully I’m not surprised you don’t know, sub-species are rare, even for wolfbloods. There’s not really a word for what I am, but I use changeling because it’s the most accurate description I could think of.” Changeling?

“This basically means that I can change the appearance of my wolf form, my wolf doesn’t actually look like a husky, I have to focus on it as I transform. I can also mask my scent so you three would’ve continued to think I was a dog if I hadn’t just revealed myself.” The girl shrugged before staring at one of the photos on the wall, it showed the Smiths with Rhydian, Shannon, Tom and Jana – all of them smiling.

“Do you know where she is?” There was a desperation in Emma’s voice, something that was easily mirrored in their expressions. The girl frowned apologetically.

“I don’t, but I can help you look.” Rhydian could tell it was an honest offer but he couldn’t help but think there was a catch.

“Really? You want to help us, just like that?” The girl didn’t look offended by the comment, if anything she looked happy that they’d questioned her.

“I’ve been roaming the country alone for a while now; you wouldn’t believe the amount of wolfbloods who end up going missing, never to be found. Most of them were wild wolfbloods so there wasn’t much I could do to help them, they’re untrusting and reluctant to accept the help of an outsider who doesn’t truly understand them. Tame wolfbloods on the other hand – and yes, I hate using that word but I don’t know what else to use – are generally more accepting of help.” That doesn’t really answer the question.

“Look, the point is, if your friend’s been taken then we need to find her fast – not only because of what the other person could do to her, but because of the threat of our kind being discovered. There are already people out there who know of our existence, the only reason they haven’t gone public with what they know is because they have no proof. A live wolfblood? That’s the most valuable proof they can have.” They already knew this, but it was still worrying when said out loud.

“Besides, I would’ve still offered to help, even if your friend wasn’t a wolfblood.” That was good to know, plus it might be useful to have a wolfblood on their side whose wolf form blended in easier.


	4. Chapter 4

The teens all gathered outside, Emma and Dan staying at home in case Maddy showed up while they were looking.

“What’s with the collar anyway?” Tom asked as they strolled through the town, it was a fair question, Cayden didn’t seem tame.

“People are less likely to think a dog with a collar is stray, my parents would’ve put a phone number on the tag but it would seem a bit odd if a dog found in the north of England should actually be towards the middle.” So she’d been roaming for a while then, they came to a stop as soon as they reached the woodland.

“We’re not actually going to be searching here, I just find it easier to transform away from the buildings.” They watched her transform and Rhydian slipped the collar round the husky’s neck without prompting. The four of them waited for enough time to pass before heading back to town, not one person seemed to recognise that the fourth member of their group had been replaced by a dog. They didn’t stop until they were a short walk from the Smiths’ house; Shasta immediately started sniffing the air, prowling towards a small alleyway.

“I think she found something.” Shannon stated as they headed over to her, their eyes widening at the small patch of blood staining the ground. Shasta barked, one of them immediately removing the collar so she could transform back.

“Why do you need the collar off every time?” Tom asked as Cayden rolled her shoulders, the girl just shrugged.

“Tried leaving it one once, not an experience I want to repeat anytime soon, or ever.” She glanced at the alleyway entrance, brow furrowing at something the others couldn’t see.

“How familiar are you with Eolas?” She asked Rhydian, his eyes widened in shock for a moment; he didn’t know she knew about that. The only reason Maddy did was because he’d told her about it and that didn’t exactly end well; then again, Cayden had clearly been roaming for a while, she could’ve discovered it on her own.

“Very.” She nodded thoughtfully and observed their surroundings for a few moments.

“We may need it. I would do it myself, but Eolas works differently for changelings, and that’s not going to be very useful in this situation.” She explained briefly. They hurried back to woodland; Cayden didn’t bother transforming this time.

“I have your friend’s scent but it stops after a certain distance, which means we’re going to need to narrow down our search another way.” Rhydian nodded and crouched down, he hadn’t used Eolas for a while but it came to him as easily as breathing. He’d almost got it when a familiar pain struck his head; he quickly stopped and pressed his hands against his ears until the pain stopped, turning to face the worried expressions on the others’ faces.

“Are you alright?” Shannon asked as he stood up, he nodded and glanced to Cayden who quickly realised what had happened.

“Shit, I forgot Eolas didn’t interact well with electricity.” There wasn’t any near them which meant whoever had Maddy was blocking it somehow.

“I have a rough area, but no specific place.” He couldn’t help the frustration in his tone; the others’ were the same.

“That should be enough. It’s too late to continue looking for her today, hear me out.” She added as soon as they started arguing.

“Look, your parents are probably wondering where you are.” She stated in a placating manner.

“I would say you two go home while me and, sorry what’s your name? Just realised I hadn’t asked.”

“Rhydian.”

“Right, while me and Rhydian keep looking. But, whoever has her might know about wolfbloods – which means me and Rhydian will also be in danger, besides there’ll be more people when it’s lighter out so whoever has her might not notice us as easily.” The explanation held some merit; Rhydian, Tom and Shannon headed back to their homes, Cayden choosing to head back to the Smiths’ house – if only to keep watch from outside.


	5. Chapter 5

None of them really got much sleep that night, three of them worrying about their friend, the other paying attention to every shadow that passed. They gathered at the Smiths’ house again, eating breakfast quickly before heading back to the woodland.

“I want to try Eolas again, just to be sure.” He managed to hold on for slightly longer before the pain became too much, he waited for his mind to clear before standing up. Tom and Shannon were gazing at him worriedly while Cayden watched to make sure no one was trying to sneak up on them.

“Anything?” She asked him as soon as their eyes met; he nodded and motioned in the direction he stopped at. Cayden quickly transformed, waiting for the collar to be put on before heading off. It had been agreed that Rhydian would lead the way until they reached where she was, then it was up to Shasta. Once again, no one seemed suspicious by the rather muscular looking husky as they walked to one of the houses at the edge of town.

“Is she in there?” Shannon murmured once Shasta had sniffed the air, the dog grunted in frustration and shook her head – though she must’ve been here if Rhydian came this way. Before anyone else could say anything they heard the lock click, the four of them quickly darting around the side of the house. They watched as a woman walked off into the woodland, Shasta’s hackles rose while the dog growled. The collar was quickly pulled off and Cayden was standing there moments later, eyes tinted yellow and veins stained an inky black.

“Whoever she is she smells like your friend.” Rhydian nodded in agreement, brow furrowed in thought.

“We need a new plan.” Following the woman seemed like a good idea but they should probably search the house while she wasn’t there.

“Boys you follow her, me and Cayden will check the house.” It made sense, Shannon was better at coming up with excuses and Cayden’s wolfblood form would blend in easier than Rhydian’s.

“Be careful.” Rhydian told them as he and Tom headed in the same direction the woman went.


	6. Chapter 6

Shannon was investigating the ground floor while Cayden searched the top; they didn’t know exactly what they were looking for but reasoned it would be obvious when they found it. Shannon could hear the ceiling above her creak, Cayden was surprisingly heavy footed. Shannon shook the thought off, that wasn’t going to help anything. She walked over to the computer and laptop in the corner, powering both of them on, brow furrowing at the password screen. She turned them off but didn’t move away yet; she noticed some tape at the edge of the desk and crouched down quickly noticing a brown folder stuck to the underside of the desk. She heard another creak and slowly began peeling off the tape, trying not to damage the folder. She heard a heavy tread walk down the stairs and glanced up to meet Cayden’s curious gaze.

“Found anything?” The wolfblood shook her head as she fiddled with collar in her hands, likely trying to look more relaxed than she was.

“What’s wrong?” Cayden merely shook her head.

“It’s strange, your friend was definitely here but I can’t pick anything up.” Shannon didn’t quite understand the frustration, though that was probably because her senses weren’t as strong.

“Did you find anything?” Shannon held up the folder in answer, she was about to open it when they heard someone approaching from outside. Cayden quickly transformed and Shannon slipped the collar around her neck. The door opened and Shannon felt dread building when she saw who was there.


	7. Chapter 7

“Shannon, what are you doing here?” The woman asked, Shannon smiled politely and nudged Shasta’s side when she heard a faint growl.

“Dr Whitewood, hi, I wanted to talk to you and I noticed that the door was unlocked. I just wanted to make sure no one tried to get in.” The woman was suspicious, that much was clear and Shannon didn’t miss the curious glance she directed at Shasta.

“Who’s your friend?” The woman asked as she hung her jacket up, Shannon nudged the dog again and she immediately tried to look as friendly as possible.

“Oh, this is Shasta, my uncle’s dog. I’m looking after her while he’s on holiday.” The woman didn’t look entirely convinced but there were other things to worry about right now.

“As much as I’d like that I am quite busy right now, perhaps another time?” The woman offered as she directed them to the door.

“That would be fine, thanks anyway Dr Whitewood.” They waited for the lock to click before heading back to the Smiths’ house.


	8. Chapter 8

Rhydian and Tom kept following the woman until they reached an old building in the middle of nowhere, the only door was locked up tight and the windows were too high up for them to reach without making too much noise. They ducked behind an old crate when they heard the door opening and watched the woman leave.

“All clear.” Rhydian stated once she disappeared beyond the tree line, they headed over to the door and took turns trying to open the door. It didn’t budge.

“Let’s head back, see if the girls have found anything.” Rhydian begrudgingly agreed, the two of them heading back in silence, keeping a close eye out for the woman or anyone else who could be watching them.


End file.
